Not Alone
by aims2009
Summary: This is a song fic based with Hank and Sarah. This is my optimistic outlook for the two of them! I don't own anything.


**So I've been obsessed with Richard Marx recently and I was listening to one of his albums and came across the song "In This All Alone" and I was really only half way listening but I heard the lyric 'Every time that you're around all my walls come crushing down' which made me think of Hank and the original fan fic I wrote for Hank and Sarah. So now I can't stop listening to this song! This song could have a different meaning then what I think it does, I couldn't find any info on it. Let me know what you think!**

**Anyways, like always I don't own anything! If I did then Hank and Sarah would be together forever! :) **

Sunday mornings used to be pretty mundane for Hank, he would get up early so he could go to the bakery down the street and get one of those amazing croissants that he liked so much. He would take that, along with his cup of coffee down to the park and read the paper. There was a quiet spot he had found awhile back that he liked to sit at because it was quiet. He typically only saw a few joggers, and they never bothered him. Sure there were other nice benches to sit on, but then he would have to deal with kids, families and people who bring their dogs to the park. And Hank liked his peace and quiet on Sunday mornings. But now things were different. Well, for the most part his Sunday mornings were the same, he would get up, go to the bakery, get his croissants but now he had company. Now he had Sarah going with him and they would talk about their week (even though they spent almost every day together) and she could always make him laugh. Once she even convinced him to sit on a different bench and watch a family play with their new puppy. Hank didn't even seem to mind.

_**You could say that I am not who I used to be  
And I could say it's all because of you  
This is complicated, yeah, this is new for me  
But it's my heart I'm listening to**_

Hank's divorce had taken a toll on him, both mentally and emotionally. After everything was settled and she got the house and all he got were weekend visits with his daughter, he was left to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. In the process of doing so, he, without knowing, put up wall around his heart. Sure he had been on a few dates since the divorce, but he always found some flaw in the person. Then one sunny morning this bright new light came into his life and by natural instinct he almost immediately blocked it out. But somehow, someway, that light was persistent. Slowly, Sarah chipped away at that wall Hank had put up and without even knowing it, his wall came crashing down. __

_**Every time that you're around  
All my walls come crashing down  
And I am swept away like drops  
Of rain into the ocean  
Kiss me once before you go  
In a way that makes me know  
That I'm not in this all alone**__  
_

Being with Sarah was always the highlight of Hank's day. He wasn't the most romantic or chivalrous guy out there but he did his best. Sometimes Sarah would have to prod him a little but he tried. It wasn't that he was a bad guy or she was trying to change him, Sarah knew he had been beaten down by life and she wanted to help repair some of that damage. As a couple they had their ups and downs, but Hank wouldn't change a second of it. He did however, have a bit of a hard time being around her family. He wasn't used to being around so many people who were capable of carrying on so many different conversations with everyone else. It completely took him out of his comfort zone. And he had to psych himself up a bit before being with them, but he loved to sit back and watch Sarah interact with her family. She had this certain glow about her when she was with them and they were all together laughing and having a good time. Even when sometimes they all talking over each other and arguing about one thing or another. He also loved seeing her with her children. He had grown to have a relationship with both of them. Drew started hanging around the studio more and Hank enjoyed showing him the ropes and teaching him the ins and outs of the photography world. Amber got to know his daughter and Ruby adored Amber.

___**In your eyes I see my life catching up with me  
And you're the finish line I'm running to  
Yeah, I've been good and I've been just  
Who I'm supposed to be  
I've been everything but true  
**_

Their first kiss in the dark room had caused some awkwardness, but in that moment Hank couldn't help himself. Sarah had started chipping away at his wall before they were even a couple. He knew it wasn't right kissing a woman who is engaged and he wasn't sure what the outcome would be, but looking back he wouldn't change it for a thing. And now he got to kiss Sarah whenever he wanted to, even on a park bench on a Sunday morning. There was part of him though that was a little scared. He knew he would do just about anything for Sarah and he was terrified of losing her. He didn't want to mess this up. Neither of them had the best luck with it came to relationships, but Hank was hoping and praying that this time would be different because he really liked his Sunday mornings with Sarah.

_**I am helpless, at your will  
See me shaking standing still  
I've been swept away like drops  
Of rain into the ocean  
Kiss me once before you go  
In a way that makes me know  
That I'm not in this world alone**_

The door is open now  
Oh, won't you show me how  
To be right where you are


End file.
